moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret World of Arrietty
|color = |sound = |rating = |company = |distributor = Disney |release date = February 17, 2012 |runtime = 94 minutes |language = English, Japanese |music = |awards = |budget = $23 million |gross = $126,368,084 (dollars) }} The Secret World of Arrietty, known in Japan as simply Arrietty, is an animated film directed by Hiromasa Yonebayashi, and made by Studio Ghibli. It is based on the 1952 novel, The Borrowers, by English author Mary Norton. Plot The Secret World of Arrietty is about a borrower, a tiny person who borrows the belongings of regular-sized humans in order to make a life for herself, living under the floorboards of the house of a boy named Sho, who is living with his great aunt Sadako and who has had a serious heart condition since birth. Arrietty and her family must flee when Sadako's maid begins to notice a disturbance under the floorboards. Voice Cast *Mirai Shida as Arrietty: A 14-year old borrower who lives with her parents under the floorboards of Shō's house. Arrietty was voiced by Saoirse Ronan in the United Kingdom dub, by Bridgit Mendler in the United States dub, and by Lee Seong Yeong in the Korean dub. *Ryunosuke Kamiki as Shō (known as Shawn in the United States version): A 12-year old human boy who becomes Arrietty's friend. He meets Arrietty in the house his mother was raised in, while awaiting heart surgery. Shō is based on "The Boy". Shō was voiced by Tom Holland in the United Kingdom dub, by David Henrie in the United States dub, and by Eom Sang Hyeon in the Korean dub. *Shinobu Ōtake as Homily: Arrietty's mother who has a liking for luxury. Homily was voiced by Olivia Colman in the United Kingdom dub, by Amy Poehler in the United States dub, and by Choi Moon Ja in the Korean dub. *Keiko Takeshita as Sadako Maki (known as Jessica in the United States version): The younger sister of Shō's grandmother. Sadako is based on Great Aunt Sophy. Sadako was voiced by Phyllida Law in the United Kingdom dub, by Carol Burnett in the United States dub, and by Choi Soo Min in the Korean dub. *Tatsuya Fujiwara as Spiller: A tiny bow-wielding boy who helps Arrietty's family move. Spiller was voiced by Luke Allen-Gale in the United Kingdom dub, by Moisés Arias in the United States dub, and by Hong Beom Gi in the Korean dub. *Tomokazu Miura as Pod: Arrietty's father who often borrows in order to provide for the family. Pod was voiced by Mark Strong in the United Kingdom dub, by Will Arnett in the United States dub, and by Jang Gwang in the Korean dub. *Kirin Kiki as Haru: Sadako's maid who is determined to find the truth behind "little people". Haru is based on Mrs. Driver. Haru was voiced by Geraldine McEwan in the United Kingdom dub, by Tress MacNeille in the United States dub, and by Seong Seon Nyeo in the Korean dub. *Source Images Karigurashi_no_Arrietty_poster.png|Japanese Poster Trailers Category:2010 films Category:Animated films Category:Japanese animated films Category:Japanese films Category:Adventure films Category:Family films Category:Films based on book Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on books